Dicks lullabye
by TigerLily1818
Summary: When Dick wakes up from another nightmare, Wally s there to comfort him. And do what he always does when his little bird is sad.
1. Hushabye Mountain

_Falling, falling, falling swiftly down, no net to protect them, no one to catch them. A scream burst through his lips as he watched the fear in his mothers eyes. Never leaving her little bird. Her robin. He saw her lips, forming the last words she'd ever say. I love you. Then they were gone._ _He fell to his knee's sobbing._

"_Nici papa nu mama nu mă lăsa. Vă rog. Te iubesc atât, nu mă lăsa. Tu nu poate fi ... nu poţi fi m-m-m-mort. Vă rugăm să nu! Vino inapoi la mine mama şi tata, vă rugăm să te ridici. te rog!_

"ROB! Wake up!'

"_Nu Mama Nu, vă rog Papa"_

"It's okay Dick, your okay, but you need to wake up, buddy"

"NUUUUUU!" Robin sat straight up in his bed, breathing heavily, he felt strong hands wrapped around him. Whispering words of comfort. He paid them no attention trying to get the images of his parents out of his head. After a minute he recognized the voice of KF. Borrowing his head into his best friend shoulders he sobbed.

"They're gone Wally, there gone" he sobbed clinging onto the speedster. He felt a hand rubbing circles on his back.

"I know buddy, I am so sorry but you're okay, you're going to be okay." Came his reply. After more sobbing and comfort, Robin finally lifted his head out of Wally's now damp shirt. He stared at his red headed friend.

"Every time I close my eyes, I always see them, I miss them so much." His voice broke on the last word. Wally's hands tightened around his little brother. "Why did they have to leave me?" Wally sighed and pushed the ebony hair out of the grief-stricken birds face.

"They didn't want to, but sometimes people need to leave there loved ones even if they don't want to. But no matter what, no matter where they are they will always be there for you and love you, you know that right Dick?" He felt a small nod from somewhere in his shirt. Sighing once again he started getting up to get in a more comfortable position to sooth the bird. But he felt a firm grasp close around his wrist and pleading blue eyes look up at him.

"Please don't leave me Wally I don't want to be alone." He looked down at the bird with a small smile.

"Don't worry buddy, I wasn't going to leave, I was just going to tell you to budge up so I can sit next to you." Dick gave a small sigh of relief and obliged to the speedsters request. "Do you want anything Rob any water or anything." He asked as he slide in next to his friend.

"No thanks…. Hey Wally could you do me a favor?" Wally nodded as he put his hands around him. "Can you sing to me?" Wally sighed, ever since he first met Dick, he found out that for whatever reason, his singing voice calmed him. He thought he was a terrible singing, But apparently not to Dick.

"What song?" he asked only doing this because Dick was still shaking from the nightmare he had.

"The song my mom used to sing to me." Wally nodded that was the song which was requested the most. Slowly in a soft tenor he began.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain__  
__Softly blows o'er lullaby bay."_

He felt Dick slowly snuggle into his shirt more, getting comfortable.

"_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-__  
__Waiting to sail your worries away.__  
__It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain__  
__And your boat waits down by the key.__  
__The winds of night so softly are sighing-__  
__Soon they will fly your troubles to sea. _

The shaking stop and he felt soft breaths coming from the 13 year old. Slowly falling asleep.

"_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.__  
__Wave good-bye to cares of the day.__  
__And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain__  
__Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

He finished just as small snores came from the little bird. Combing through his hair. He bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Dick" and with that he leaned back and with the melody stuck in his head let it pull himself into a peaceful sleep just as it had done so for his brother.

_A.N. _

_Hey I hoped you enjoyed first Fanfic for YJ._

_Translations._

_No no mama papa don't leave me. Please. I love you both don't leave me. You can't... you can't be d-d-d-dead. Please no! Come back to me mama and papa, please get up. please!_

_No No Mama, Papa please_


	2. Author's Note

_**A.N.**_

_This is just a little info for you, people have been asking for the song. It's called __**Hushabye Mountian**__ from __**Chitty Chitty Bang Bang**__ the musical. Please look into the actual lyrics I find them beautiful._


End file.
